<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written In The Stars by fatefulfaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177172">Written In The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatefulfaerie/pseuds/fatefulfaerie'>fatefulfaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatefulfaerie/pseuds/fatefulfaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous about the impending calamity and her role in it, Zelda tries to distract herself from the pressure with her two greatest loves—science and her dutiful knight attendant. But as doom nears and praying continues to bear no sealing power, Zelda despairs for hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The library was quiet, barely anything heard in the silence. It was no surprise that the princess' knight attendant mirrored that silence, standing like a statue before a column, with eyes focused forward and ears penned for danger.</p>
<p>He knew his charge was safe because he could see her out of his peripheral vision, on a ladder stacking book after book into the nooks of her left arm. There were already so many on the table that Link wondered when she would stop.</p>
<p>"Link," she prompted. His head turned immediately and he approached her.</p>
<p>"Can you take these?" She asked, placing the stack into his arms. "I can't reach this next one while holding them."</p>
<p>"Of course, Your Highness," Link said with a slight smile. It had been a month since Zelda apologized for her lashes of petulance upon Link and they were well on their way in practicing the naturally-occurring friendliness that had started to emerge from their interactions.</p>
<p>Standing on the highest rung of the ladder, Zelda reached up to the highest shelf, fingers only grazing the fabric of the book she wanted. Link inhaled to offer further assistance, eyes dancing with concern before Zelda reached the book, going on her tiptoes to do so, but reaching it nonetheless.</p>
<p>She almost pulled it from the shelf before the toes she had on the ladder slipped off the rung. The book fell as she did with a shriek, Link's heart dropping with panic before he dropped all the books he was holding to catch her in his arms.</p>
<p>Her royal blue dress had flared out and was now swept out where Link's hand didn't catch it. Yet, his hands were still secure on her, Link holding her bridal-style as she opened her eyes to him looking down at her.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Your Highness?" He asked with much more composure than her.</p>
<p>She looked deeply in his eyes as a warmth overcame her, burned in her heart and bled pink onto her cheeks. The beat of her heart pounded in her chest as she stared, wanting only to submit to her urge as her green eyes fluttered to his lips.</p>
<p>"Would you like to be set down?" Link said, a frailty in his voice,</p>
<p>Zelda repeated the question in her mind, realizing she hadn't heard it. The words didn't make sense to her, Zelda only hearing his voice.</p>
<p>"What?" Zelda said, completely flummoxed, blinked eyes and a small shakes of her head breaking her out of her trance.</p>
<p>"Would you like to be set down?" Link asked again.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes," she said quickly, still a bit flustered as Link placed her back on the ground. She regained her bearings and went to pick up the books Link had dropped.</p>
<p>Link picked up the singular book she in particular had fallen for, wanting to see what all the trouble was about.</p>
<p>It was titled 'The Love Story of Romeus and Juliette', Link raising a brow.</p>
<p>"Romance, Your Highness," Link said, as he skimmed the pages. "I never would have thought."</p>
<p>Zelda had just put her stack of research books on the table before she turned Link, her face completely red.</p>
<p>"Give it back," Zelda said quickly.</p>
<p>"Give what back?" Link said coyly with a smirk as he continued to flip through the pages.</p>
<p>"Sir Link of Hateno," Zelda said as she walked forward. "knight attendant to Princess Zelda Bosphoramus of Hyrule and soldier of the second regiment of the royal guard, I command you to give me that book back."</p>
<p>Her hand was offered forward and Link plopped the book back into it with a look of exaggerated compliance.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Zelda said, walking off and setting the book on top of the stack.</p>
<p>"I thought you came to the library for research," Link said with steps forward.</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean I can't read for recreation," Zelda said, turning around and partially sitting on the table, more accurately a lean with her hands around the edges.</p>
<p>"You don't seem like the romance type," Link said, stopping in front of her.</p>
<p>Zelda narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Am I meant to take that as an insult or a compliment?"</p>
<p>"An observation," Link said, sitting next to her on the table in the same fashion.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I entertain the idea," Zelda said. "I can't think of anyone who doesn't. Can you say you don't?"</p>
<p>"No," Link said. "I don't think I can."</p>
<p>"Then your mockery is misplaced."</p>
<p>"It wasn't mockery, it was intrigue."</p>
<p>"As to my tastes?"</p>
<p>"As to your interests."</p>
<p>The quick rapport was stopped for a pause.</p>
<p>"And for the record," Zelda clarified. "It isn't strictly a tale of romance, it's a tragedy."</p>
<p>"What's it about?"</p>
<p>"Star-crossed lovers," Zelda said. "From two different worlds, feuding families that are ready to tear each other apart. They weren't supposed to fall in love, and yet they did."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"Juliette faked her death so that her family would mourn her and thus she could run away with her love. Yet, Romeus fell for it and killed himself for real, because he couldn't imagine life without her. When Juliette awoke from her false death, she did the same."</p>
<p>"That's dark," Link said.</p>
<p>"So is love," Zelda said in reply. "Darker and deeper than what the outside may show. Of course their love ended horribly, in a way not to be admired, but the tale truly is a tragedy of miscommunication, between their families, and between themselves."</p>
<p>Link took a pause, his pinkie reached to brush hers, their skin softly touching. If Zelda noticed, she showed no reaction.</p>
<p>"That is a tragedy," Link said.</p>
<p>"I'm actually surprised you've never heard of the story before," Zelda said. "It's a classic."</p>
<p>Link shrugged.</p>
<p>"I guess once I was old enough to hear something like that, my parents would have thought it too much for my younger sister."</p>
<p>"Makes sense," Zelda said with nods as she stood up completely, her knight prompted to do the same. He was quite close to her when he did, the backs of their hands touching. Link's fingers in particular resisted holding her hand until she took it away from his reach, handling about half of the books.</p>
<p>"Can you take the rest?" She asked, starting to walk off.</p>
<p>"Of course, Your Highness," Link said, following her out of the library and into the castle corridors, soon matching her stride.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't you think me capable of having a taste for romance?" Zelda asked.</p>
<p>"What?" Link asked.</p>
<p>"You said earlier," she prompted. "Something about not expecting me to like a book with romance in it."</p>
<p>"I meant no offense, Your Highness," Link said. "I merely have known your book interests to be historical or scientific, which by the load I'm carrying now is still very true. I just didn't expect something like that, that's all. It showed a different side of you I hadn't seen before."</p>
<p>"You said I didn't seem the romance type," Zelda said, remembering his exact words. "As if the practice didn't suit me."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it that way," Link explained, before cracking a smile. "Besides, I wouldn't worry about your ability to steal a man's heart."</p>
<p>He heard a scoff before Zelda bumped into him, Link smiling.</p>
<p>"You know how that distresses me so," she said. "That sheikah bard just won't take a hint. My courting days are ahead of me, but based on my choices, I'm going to need an entire library of romance novels to fuel my imagination."</p>
<p>Link laughed before the emotion faded, thinking upon how much damned romance he would show his princess if he had the freedom to communicate it past fleeting touches and yearning eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Created alongside the towers and the divine beasts, historians believe that mechanized drones were meant to defend the legendary hero and princess from smaller forces so they may focus solely on vanquishing Calamity Ganon. Appropriately named "Guardians", recent discoveries in scientific research of ancient technology has shed new light on those drones once thought myth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Guardians base, named the abdomen*</em>
</p>
<p>Zelda's eyes scrolled down to the bottom of the page</p>
<p>
  <em>*Terms to reference the schematics of a Guardian are based upon its resemblance to an arachnid. Although Guardians are built like hexapods with only six protrusions that resemble legs, the movement and anatomy is closest to that of an arachnid.</em>
</p>
<p>Her gaze quickly returned to the prior sentence.</p>
<p>
  <em>…is where the six legs protrude out from. Atop the abdomen is the thorax, which can rotate independently both counterclockwise and clockwise much like the head above it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This chapter in particular will go in depth into the specific schematics of Guardians, in particular the functionality of what is referred to as its targeting eye—</em>
</p>
<p>"I was wondering where you ran off too."</p>
<p>Zelda looked up from her book.</p>
<p>"Link."</p>
<p>He was walking with his gallant stride towards her, with footsteps of his white, heeled boots that should have alerted her to his presence sooner. She was slightly surprised he had found her here, the gazebo near the southwest corner of the castle grounds, yet she remembered she had been here with him and the other champions before.</p>
<p>Link stopped a few feet in front of where she sat.</p>
<p>"It's dangerous to go alone," Link said, looking out at the starry night of Hyrule and adding, "especially at night."</p>
<p>He returned his piercing, moonlit gaze to his charge.</p>
<p>"Then again I shouldn't be surprised you hate me that much."</p>
<p>"I don't hate you."</p>
<p>Link's expressions were normally unreadable, but Zelda had gotten into the practice of studying them like any other science. She seemed to be getting better at ascertaining any thought of his because she could tell he didn't believe her, the tip of his head, the impatience in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Link, I was avoiding that Sheikah bard, not you," Zelda insisted. "He kept finding me so I came out here to read. I promise I don't hate you. I found an opportunity to slip out without anyone noticing and I took it. If I went to find you, I would have lost it."</p>
<p>Link breathed a sigh and started to pace closer.</p>
<p>"Luckily only I noticed your absence," Link sat as he sat next to her, "it being my job and everything."</p>
<p>Link noticed a beige card sitting between them as Zelda went back to reading her book.</p>
<p>He knew what was, the string around the hole in the corner meant to adorn a lady's wrist. The folded piece of paper contained a list of the planned songs and dance types for the ball, with a blank space next to each for men to claim a dance by writing their name.</p>
<p>"Pretty empty dance card for the Princess of Hyrule," Link stated. There were only two names, the King of Hyrule that was her father and the Sheikah bard whom she loathed.</p>
<p>"They function better as bookmarks," Zelda said.</p>
<p>Link chuckled, the sound making Zelda look over and see her knight attendant wearing a smile. Suddenly her book was much less interesting. She set it aside and turned her head to address Link.</p>
<p>"I tend to spite the practice," Zelda said. "It's incredibly old-fashioned. Ever since my first ball I've hidden it far into my sleeve so that men wouldn't fill it out. I prefer to have the night to myself and to my research than dancing with less than desirable men."</p>
<p>"You're not going to get rid of me that easily," Link said teasingly.</p>
<p>Zelda smirked.</p>
<p>"Wasn't trying to."</p>
<p>She bowed her head as the conversation lagged. She was beginning to like him. Not the sort of like where she felt she could tolerate him or she could see more to him than meets the eye. Those revelations came a month ago. She was beginning to like him, his smile, his eyes, his hair, the way he walked with purpose, the way he talked to her like she was more than just an object. She was beginning to like him. She was beginning to have a crush on him. She was beginning to love him.</p>
<p>"So you read romance novels for recreation and yet you balk at dancing with suitors?"</p>
<p>"There's a big difference between courting rituals and romance," Zelda argued as she returned her gaze to him.</p>
<p>"True," he said with an expression that was so much more free than weeks ago. He was opening up to her, there was no doubt about it.</p>
<p>Link averted his gaze.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I don't have much experience with either."</p>
<p>Later that night, Zelda would inwardly debate whether or not a blush was on his cheeks. For now, her thoughts resigned herself to acting in the moment.</p>
<p>"Here, give me your pencil," Zelda commanded, offering her hand and opening her dance card.</p>
<p>"I'm not one of your suitors."</p>
<p>"Neither is my father."</p>
<p>"He's the king."</p>
<p>"Will you just give me your pencil?"</p>
<p>Link sighed as he pulled out the pencil he was given for the ball, perfectly sharpened and in no way dulled by his name on the cards of other women.</p>
<p>Zelda wrote down Link's name next to the words "Waltz" and "True Love's Serenade".</p>
<p>"There," she said, placing the pencil down as she stood up and smoothed out her royal blue dress. "Now it's official."</p>
<p>"But we don't have any music," Link argued as he stood up as well.</p>
<p>"I suppose that's a sacrifice we'll have to make," Zelda said, the pair arranging themselves so that they faced each other.</p>
<p><em>Waltz. Waltz. Waltz. </em>He wracked his brain attempting to recall the propriety he was taught.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hands behind your back, back straight, bend to the lady as she curtsies before you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stand back up straight and she will offer her hand. Slide your left under her offered right.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Press a chaste kiss to the back of her hand before letting go with a gentlemanly gentility.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take two steps toward the lady. Place your right hand on her back and hold her right with your left. Her left hand will place itself on your shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p>"Link, it's okay," Zelda said, pulling him out of the strict words running through his head and into her green eyes. "Relax. Breathe. You don't have to be perfect. Don't overthink it. Dancing is more than rules."</p>
<p>Rules.</p>
<p>How could there be rules in a world where such beautiful emeralds existed? Where her hands were so soft? Where she smelled so sweet? Where her kindness and joy radiated like the sun?</p>
<p>Link relaxed, starting to waltz. Zelda noticed that his expression had relaxed too, and she could convince herself that his blue eyes descended so far as to convey an emotion as deep as love.</p>
<p>"Link?" she said, studying it as they danced in circles.</p>
<p>"Yes, Your Highness?"</p>
<p>She wanted to ask the question on her mind, on her heart, but something stopped her, her anxiety, her nerves, her doubts.</p>
<p>"'Your Highness' is a bit formal," she said instead. "How about 'Princess'? For when people are around."</p>
<p>"And when they aren't?" Link prompted, searching her moonlit complexion for the answer.</p>
<p>The Princess moved her arm so that her forearm draped over the back of Link's shoulders. Their waltz stopped spinning and they simply rocked in place.</p>
<p>"Call me Zelda," she said, her eyes on his to wait for his understanding.</p>
<p>She could see his hesitation. They both knew it was against the rules, addressing her by her name and so many more things about the situation, but no one else was around to bear witness to their obvious infatuation with each other.</p>
<p>"Zelda," he said softly, and yet with enough breath to make her heart quake in her chest. She wanted to hear it again and again and again. She wanted to hear other words mixed into it. She wanted to hear it right up against her lips. She wanted to hear it pleading her. She wanted to hear it louder and she wanted to hear it softer. She wanted to hear Link say it with the gentle undertones of being her lover. In so many different ways, but for the same reason, she wanted to say his name too.</p>
<p>"Link," she said as she moved her lips closer to his, foregoing everything but her instincts.</p>
<p>Their lips were breaths away when Link looked down at his white boots with an exhale.</p>
<p>"It's getting late," Link said. "Your father likely wants you back in the ballroom before the night is over."</p>
<p>Zelda nodded.</p>
<p>Arms linked and expressions forlorn, they returned to the ballroom thinking only of their love for the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was back in the library, yet instead of his heart being warmed by the presence of his princess, his nerves were frayed by the doors in front of him, the doors that hid a King behind them.</p>
<p>He could already hear muffled voices as he waited, and wished they would continue so as to prolong the wait before Link faced the King.</p>
<p>The meeting His Majesty had called for was unprecedented at best, and when Link received the summons, he feared the worst.</p>
<p>That someone had seen how closely him and his charge were fraternizing last night under the gazebo and the star-studded night sky and he was about to be sent back to Hateno and away from being able to protect Zelda.</p>
<p>The princess.</p>
<p>Her highness.</p>
<p>Goddesses, Link was screwed.</p>
<p>The door opened and Link recognized the general, who passed him without so much as a glance as Link nodded in respect.</p>
<p>"Sir Link?" He heard the King inquire. "Are you here?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes, Your Majesty," Link stammered as he stepped through the doorway. The King was bent over his desk and looked over at the sound of Link's voice.</p>
<p>"Ah Link, good," the King said as he stood up. "How have you been?"</p>
<p>"Uh—uhm," Link stammered. It was such a simple question. "F-fine, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>"For goddesses sake, Link," the King said, almost laughing. "Breathe before you pass out. There's nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Link hadn't even realized he was holding his breath.</p>
<p>"There…there isn't?" Link asked as he relented to the king's command.</p>
<p>"I apologize for having to meet here," the King said. "I'm sure it unsettled you but I've been incredibly busy and have been conducting meetings from my study. I simply wanted to ask of my daughter. We haven't spoken since I forbade her from studying the technology and I have been wondering how she has been faring. Our dance last night was very cold, she wouldn't even look me in the eye."</p>
<p>The King breathed a sigh.</p>
<p>"Which is fine, but," he continued. "You two seem to be close and since she has grown to trust you more than she does me, I suppose I wanted to ask how she has been doing. I'm concerned I was too harsh."</p>
<p>"She is a strong girl, Your Majesty," Link said. "You raised her well."</p>
<p>Link's answer was formal and the King could see right through it.</p>
<p>"I called you here to answer my question honestly."</p>
<p>"R-right…sorry," Link said, regretting immediately his blanket statement. "She…"</p>
<p>Link shook his head.</p>
<p>"You spread her too thin, Your Majesty," Link finally said. "The pressure of the calamity, she crumbles under it more and more with each passing day, I can tell. I crumble too but…I already pulled the sword. Her sealing power is dormant. I know you have no choice but to place your hope in her but at the end of the day, she's still just one person."</p>
<p>The King nodded.</p>
<p>"I understand," he said. "And I know it's no consolation but destroying the impending calamity will finally give her the free life she deserves. It is my hope that you can support her until that occurs."</p>
<p>"Free life?" Link asked, now indulging his gift of honesty. "Where men twice her age court her and she's strapped to a throne as factory for heirs? How is that freedom?"</p>
<p>"That's enough, Link," the King said. "You must wake Zelda and escort her to the cathedral for her daily prayers."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"I said that's enough!" The King bellowed, which silenced Link completely.</p>
<p>The scared knight nodded and departed, closing the door to the King's study behind him and, with a resolute thought, furrowing his brow as he faced the library.</p>
<p>He searched the shelves as quickly as he could before finally happening upon his targeted reading material.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Theory and Practice of Royal Courting</em>
</p>
<p>Link knew she liked him, not romantically of course, Link thought that impossible. But Link knew she would like him at her side more than many others and he honestly would prefer if she ended up with someone her age.</p>
<p>Not to mention the fact that Link was deeply in love with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please…just tell me…what's wrong with me?"</p>
<p>Link had turned around with his blue and gold scabbard in his hand to face Zelda, whose white dress and pale skin was brightened by the moonlight.</p>
<p>She was hugging her arms close and, with a sniffle of her nose, Link finally made the decision to join her, setting his sword down. His boots splashed into the shallow water as Zelda turned her head to her shoulder. She heard sloshing and yet said nothing to stop him.</p>
<p>Her gaze returned to the statue as the sloshing stopped, the small smile that continued to mock her, that over the years had turned from a caring upturn of the lips to something more akin to an evil and taunting smirk.</p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with you," she heard Link say. She didn't feel like replying. After all, she had no rebuttal left in her and she was tired of constantly convincing herself she was worthy of the goddess' time.</p>
<p>"Zelda?" Link asked, another slosh of water.</p>
<p>"Zelda?"</p>
<p>Link placed a hand on her shoulder and Zelda breathed a hiccuped breath that broke his heart.</p>
<p>She was crying.</p>
<p>He turned her around to see her eyes red, puffy, and encircled with tears and it wasn't long before he pulled her into a tight embrace that she quickly returned.</p>
<p>For the first time, he was feeling the bare skin of her shoulders, her arms. They were cold. And he wanted to warm them as he rescinded. With his hands, he rubbed up and down her biceps, quickly to create friction and heat before the motion started to slow, Zelda's gaze meeting his as they did.</p>
<p>He moved his hands to cup her cheeks. They were cold too, and so he rubbed his thumbs along them. Zelda only waited in shock with parted lips for what would happen next, consumed by the whimsy of his romantic touch.</p>
<p>No, it was platonic, it couldn't be romantic.</p>
<p>Platonic.</p>
<p>Platonic…</p>
<p>Their gazes froze on each other and something hung impatiently between them, a silent question that longed to be answered.</p>
<p>This was the comfort she sought from her worthlessness, the cure to her malady of self-loathing, the antidote to her poison of resentment. A warmth bubbled in her chest and she soon forgot about the cold, unyielding statue. Link in front of her was instead a living, breathing, feeling being. In fact, she could see herself absolutely falling head-over-heels into the unreachable depths in love with him.</p>
<p>Did he know he was her cure? Did he know that he was her only connection to feeling human in a world that objectified her? Did he know he was the only one who didn't see her as weapon to defeat the calamity? Did he know he was the only one who truly understood her?</p>
<p>Did he know he was the only person who would be able to comfort her with his lips?</p>
<p>Zelda's eyes flitted straight to them as she brought her hands to his wrists. Link expected her to pull his hands from her cheeks, yet she only continued to clasp his wrists.</p>
<p>The princess of Hyrule answered the lingering question in the air with a small peck of Link's lips. Her first kiss started and ended quickly and she wasn't quite sure if she did it right, or if she should have done it all.</p>
<p>She was looking at how Link searched her and inhaled to apologize when her lips were stopped by Links, pressing into hers with great haste.</p>
<p>Zelda's arms draped one by one over the back of Link's shoulders as their mouths opened and they let in each other in to further the experiment. Zelda felt his tongue with hers for the quickest second before she pulled herself back completely, panting as her forehead rested on Link's.</p>
<p>"Link…I can't, I…"</p>
<p>Tears started to fall from her eyes again, new tears of a different kind of pain. From the goddess it seemed she received too little care and from Link, perhaps too much.</p>
<p>She lifted her forehead from his, yet her arms still dangled around his neck. Link searched her patiently.</p>
<p>"I can't do this," she said quietly, her voice broken and shattered into a million pieces. "I mean…"</p>
<p>"What if this is it?" She asked rhetorically. "This thing between us, what if it's what's keeping the sealing power at bay? I have to assume that's the case, too get rid of all the possible variables…I have to suppress my feelings. My father was right, I have to completely focus on praying, no more secret research and no more romantic distractions."</p>
<p>"It's tearing you apart, Zelda," Link said. "I'm just trying to help. Show you…show you that you're more than this."</p>
<p>Zelda nodded.</p>
<p>"And I appreciate that," she said, it looked as if her next words were hard to say. Zelda decided to step back and away from Link's touch.</p>
<p>"But this isn't the way to defeat Calamity Ganon," she said with a shaking head. "And I know I don't need to tell you that twice. This is no time to trade our minds for our hearts, no matter how much I want to."</p>
<p>Link had looked down into the shallow water at her words, blinking with lamentation and deep thought. It wasn't long after her words ended that he looked up.</p>
<p>"It doesn't have to be a trade," Link asserted softly with a step forward. Zelda furrowed her brow.</p>
<p>"Are you serious?" Zelda breathed with a slight accusatory tone. "You think you haven't already made that trade? You just kissed your charge <em>and</em> you left your sword on the…"</p>
<p>Zelda's words faded as her eyes widened, Link's heart twinging with alarm as he followed her gaze.</p>
<p>The sword that seals the darkness was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palms of Zelda's hands were burning as she stared blankly and it seemed her ears were deafened. She thought of Link incessantly, where he was, whether or not he was okay. Forget about the damned sword, Zelda just wanted Link safe.</p>
<p>"Your Highness," she finally heard.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Zelda said with a turned head to Cherry. Zelda breathed a sigh. "Sorry, I just lost my focus."</p>
<p>"No worries, Your Highness," Cherry said with a smile, and those sweet, bright red eyes that surely prompted her nomenclature. "I was simply offering that Robbie and I can stay up with you until your knight attendant returns. You are under our care, after all."</p>
<p>"That is a kind offer, thank you," Zelda said with a nod before her gaze returned downwards, down into the undrunken tea.</p>
<p>Cherry tipped her head with a maintained smile.</p>
<p>"Chin up, Your Highness," she said. "All will be right in the end. Your knight attendant is a capable young man."</p>
<p>"But not the most capable, right?" Robbie chimed, entering the room. The young man was covered in blotches of grease from working with guardian parts, but sat right next to her nonetheless, pecking her lips as he did.</p>
<p>"Of course not," Cherry said with love in her eyes.</p>
<p>Robbie and Cherry were young Sheikah newlyweds in their early 20s, who built this lab in the northeast corner of Akkala. They frequented Hyrule Castle with their research, but luckily they were home when Link rushed Zelda to the lab, instructing the couple to keep the Princess safe before leaving quickly. He didn't even utter a word of goodbye to Zelda, but that wasn't what bothered her.</p>
<p>"Why so glum, Princess?" Robbie asked.</p>
<p>"I'm worried about Link," Zelda said, finally looking up at Robbie, who had his arm around Cherry.</p>
<p>"Link?" Robbie asked. "Last time you were here you only called him <em>him</em>, with such disdain that I didn't need to ask of your feelings towards your knight attendant. Perhaps you two have turned over new a leaf."</p>
<p>Zelda's cheeks betrayed her, adorning a pink blush.</p>
<p>"Or two," Robbie added.</p>
<p>"Well, he has to catch up with the Yiga before they enter Gerudo Desert," Cherry relayed. "If not, he must wrest the sword from their clutches without taking any damage. It's his blood that can awaken Calamity Ganon sooner than is predicted. They likely expected you to be with him."</p>
<p>Cherry reached out and took Zelda's hand.</p>
<p>"He was smart to drop you off here," Cherry said. "Although it goes against his duty to leave you, he prioritized your safety over his commission."</p>
<p>"You two won't tell my father, will you?" Zelda asked.</p>
<p>Cherry shook her head.</p>
<p>"Of course not."</p>
<p>There were three sudden knocks on the door, Zelda, Cherry, and Robbie looking up at the door, Zelda in particular felt her heart leap with excitement.</p>
<p>It was Link, she thought as Robbie stood up to open the door. Link was safe, back with the sword and back by her side. Everything was fine.</p>
<p>But it was not Link behind the door when Robbie opened it, Zelda's heart sinking.</p>
<p>It was the royal advisor herself, the Sheikah woman named Impa.</p>
<p>"Impa, what are you doing here?" Robbie asked.</p>
<p>"I've come to escort Her Highness back to the castle," Impa said. "I ran into Link on my way to the castle and he told me of her danger. The castle will be much safer for her until her knight attendant returns."</p>
<p>Zelda set down her tea and stood up.</p>
<p>"Impa, that's really not necessary," Zelda insisted. "I'm more than willing to wait for him here."</p>
<p>"He is expecting to meet you back at the castle anyway," Impa said, stepping through the doorway and entering the lab. "It is dark now, but we will leave first thing tomorrow morning. I assure you I am trained enough in combat to protect you from danger."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>Zelda didn't know her next words. She was so disappointed that Link wasn't here that she wanted to object to everything. Zelda breathed a sigh when she remembered that no argument would aid in Link's return.</p>
<p>"All right," Zelda conceded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir Link," the guard said, quickly standing to attention at the sight of the approaching young man who outranked him. It was no matter that Link was four years his junior. "I wasn't expecting you at this late hour."</p>
<p>"At ease," Link said. "I seek counsel with Her Highness."</p>
<p>"Sir, it's the middle of the night," the guard reasoned. "She is likely asleep."</p>
<p>"It is an urgent matter," Link argued. "Waking her is a small price."</p>
<p>"O-of course," the guard said as he stepped aside.</p>
<p>"You're relieved for the night," Link said as he placed his hand on the doorknob.</p>
<p>"S-sir?" He heard the guard ask. "But my shift doesn't end for another five hours."</p>
<p>Link turned his head back to the guard.</p>
<p>"I will be watching over her from the inside," Link said. "King's orders. You are dismissed. Get some rest."</p>
<p>"Yes sir," the guard said, standing to attention with a hand on his forehead saluting Link before he walked off. Link opened the door.</p>
<p>The room was dark, with the quietude of night and the stillness of sleep. The only sound that betrayed the peace was Link latching the door closed behind him.</p>
<p>Princess Zelda was sleeping in her bed, blonde hair messily strayed along the pillow as she breathed cooing, calm breaths. Link regretted having to wake her up as he approached, but somehow he knew that if he didn't wake her up, she would be extremely upset. In fact, he could already hear her.</p>
<p>
  <em>You got back to the castle and you didn't think to tell me? I was so worried, Link! So what if I was sleeping?!</em>
</p>
<p>Link figured that was his best estimation, so he decided to wake her now, stopping right before her and pausing only to gaze at her beauty. Even without her shining emerald eyes, she tugged on his heart like no woman ever had. His eyes melted as he adored her frame, bathed in the moonlight. The love that burned warmly in his soul was unmistakeable.</p>
<p>Link shook himself out of his trance, remembering his objective. He covered her mouth with his hand and shook her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Zelda," he said softly.</p>
<p>"Zelda," he repeated, continuing to shake her shoulder. "Zelda, wake up."</p>
<p>Her eyes shot open suddenly and her instinctive scream was muffled by his hand. Her green eyes soon softened with familiarity before lurching forward and hugging him tight.</p>
<p>"<em>Goddesses</em>, Link," she said, clutching him tight. Link finally decided on placing his hand on her back. Her skin-revealing nightgown had made him hesitate, but he just as soon embraced her like she did him, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I was so worried."</p>
<p>"It's okay, it's okay," he assured her as he let go of her. Link hurriedly unstrapped the Master Sword in its sheath from his back, offering it forward.</p>
<p>"I got it back from the Yiga," Link explained. "Stole it from right under their noses just before they were about to enter the desert. They finally stopped to rest."</p>
<p>Zelda took the sheathed sword into her hands, shaking her head as her fingers tensed around the gold encrusted hilt.</p>
<p>"Link," she said, looking up at him. "For goodness sake, I wasn't worried about the sword, I was worried about you!"</p>
<p>Link's eyes blinked wide.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" She asked. "Did you get hurt?"</p>
<p>"No," Link said weakly, obviously lying. Zelda tipped her head and the moonlight finally caught the slight darkness near his left cheek.</p>
<p>"Yes you did," she observed, forcefully taking his chin into her hand. "Hold on, I can't see quite see it."</p>
<p>"It's really nothing," Link argued calmly as Zelda lit a nearby candle, bringing the light to his face. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>From his cheekbone to the bottom of his neck there was a large burn, colored red.</p>
<p>"Link!" She exclaimed, like a mother scolding a child.</p>
<p>"It doesn't hurt, really," Link insisted as Zelda peered at it, scanning down to where the rest was hidden by his blue tunic. "I ran into a Lynel that had fire arrows, it's no big deal."</p>
<p>It was at this moment Zelda noticed that his tunic was in fact not blue, but a standard Hylian green. He must have bought it from someone off the road.</p>
<p>"Also I might need you to repair my champion's tunic," Link said. Zelda looked up at him with impatient eyes. "No relation," Link added.</p>
<p>"Goddesses, Link," Zelda said, placing the candle down. "How far does the burn <em>go</em>?"</p>
<p>"Just to my fingertips." Zelda gave a sigh, closing and opening her eyes. "It's really nothing, I don't even feel it."</p>
<p>Zelda took his hand, her fingers splaying out his and stroking them softly. Link began to blush as she stared at his calloused hand in silence.</p>
<p>"How many times must I tell you to be careful?" She asked, nearly whispering the way she spoke under her breath. Link's mouth hung parted in the uncertainty of his next words. The uncertainty of her next words. To Link's surprise, her lips cracked a smile. "Will you ever listen to me?"</p>
<p>"I do," Link said in his defense.</p>
<p>"One of these days you won't come back," Zelda said. The words spoken by anyone else could have been taken as a threat, yet she spoke them so softly that Link knew it wasn't. "I don't know what I would do without you."</p>
<p>Link searched her, his blue eyes moving with concern.</p>
<p>"I worry you think yourself invincible," she said. "With the calamity approaching, I fear…I fear for you greatly."</p>
<p>"I'm not invincible," Link said before taking her hand. "You know that and I know that."</p>
<p>Link bowed his head.</p>
<p>"But you are right," Link said. "I have to be more careful, hinder what may detract me from being the hero Hyrule needs. Arrogance in combat is one of those dangerous hindrances."</p>
<p>He looked at her and noticed her head was still bowed. Link brought a soft finger along the bottom of her chin, prompting her to lift her head so that her gaze aligned with his.</p>
<p>"The other is my feelings for you."</p>
<p>Link looked at her with such a deep love that she pushed it away, literally, averting her gaze from it and walking away with her arms hugged close to her chest.</p>
<p>Link studied the way her bare shoulders glowed in the moonlight, the way the candlelight almost reached her like her slumbering sealing power, hesitating and flickering and just not quite enough.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Link but…" Zelda said before turning around, her arms returning to her sides. "I don't know for sure what this is between us and I can't afford to indulge it. I was kidding myself before, distracting myself with notions like this, but…the calamity has to be the priority."</p>
<p>Link nodded.</p>
<p>"I agree," he said. "That's actually the point I was trying to make."</p>
<p>Zelda nodded, sitting back down next to Link on the bed with her hand braced on the edges.</p>
<p>"I should also tell you that the Yiga are getting bolder and more desperate. I'm to guard you from inside your chambers, your father's orders."</p>
<p>"My father?" Zelda said, turning her head to Link. "My father knows you had to go retrieve the sword from the Yiga Clan?"</p>
<p>Link panicked. She had picked up on his lying before. He obviously wasn't very good at it.</p>
<p>"Yes," he said, hoping that would suffice.</p>
<p>Zelda obviously took it as truth, nodding as Link stood up.</p>
<p>She watched with curious green eyes as he pulled out a chair, moving it to some distance from the bed and thus preparing to sit on it.</p>
<p>He was willing to sit there awake all night, just for her safety. He couldn't have gotten any other trusted guard to do it, and likely should have since his shift started early tomorrow, but he knew he was the best for the job. He would endure, tired, stinging eyes, heavy and darkened eyelids, fatigued muscles and he would have to resist sleep for hours on end.</p>
<p>"I don't deserve you," Zelda said in a fragile voice as she figured out the truth behind his lie.</p>
<p>Link turned around and his eyes blinked as he decided on his next words, his next actions. He cracked a smile.</p>
<p>"Don't think I won't kiss you, now," he said teasingly, approaching her where she sat on the bed. She backed away on all fours with the same teasing smile.</p>
<p>"Were supposed to not indulge this, Link." They were now standing on opposite sides of the bed.</p>
<p>"I <em>thought</em> that was the agreement," Link said. "But then you go on saying things like that. You deserve better than me and I have to prove you that I think you are lovely, worth every trouble in Hyrule."</p>
<p>"<em>Goddesses</em>, Link," Zelda said. "You make this so difficult."</p>
<p>"Sorry," he said. "I can't help it."</p>
<p>"But you can," Zelda said. "My father didn't order you to be here, did he?"</p>
<p>Link gave a sigh. She was smart.</p>
<p>"No," Link said honestly before arguing. "But it's the prudent action with the Yiga resorting to different tactics. If they come in through your window…the guard outside the doors would have known nothing of it until it was too late. The journey scared me into thinking they were smart enough to hurt you while I was gone."</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes with a slight smile.</p>
<p>"I suppose you can stay," she said. "But just for tonight, smooth talker."</p>
<p>Zelda crawled back into bed and under the covers. Link waited for her next words as she sat with bent knees in front of her, thinking upon them.</p>
<p>"Link?" She asked. Zelda addressed him but stared blankly ahead. "Maybe just for tonight for…for us too…"</p>
<p>Link's brow knitted creased.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Zelda looked over at Link with pleading green eyes. Link searched them to ensure she was suggesting what he thought. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Zelda," he said. "We <em>can't</em>."</p>
<p>Zelda's face flushed red completely and her eyes went wide.</p>
<p>"Oh goddesses no," she hurriedly insisted. "I…I-I didn't mean that, really…I…I just meant sleeping in the same bed not…not <em>that…that's</em> not…"</p>
<p>Link smiled with a deep adoration as Zelda buried her face in her hands. She didn't hear Link taking off his boots and unsheathing his sword. She didn't notice he was joining her in her bed until she felt his weight upon it. She looked over.</p>
<p>Zelda felt completely energized by how rebellious this was. There was a <em>man</em> in her bed and she wasn't married. No, her <em>knight attendant</em> was in her bed and they weren't married. It was wrong, so very wrong.</p>
<p>And yet nothing felt more right as she cuddled in Link's safe arms, gentle like that of a lover she never knew she needed, warm like a fire just at the right distance, secure like a saddle on a horse.</p>
<p>Although the sword was lain on the bed so he could easily grab it at a moment's notice, he held her close with no more words between them. Link kissed the top of her head and Zelda didn't object.</p>
<p>The moonlight shone upon them, but also upon the book Zelda had messily tossed to the foot of her bed about a week before. The bed was large and because her feet didn't reach it, she didn't think to move it.</p>
<p>Zelda stared at the book, the romance book Link once mocked. She thought of its contents, a story about a pair of star-crossed lovers, fated for this or that. She thought of whether or not she believed in fate, in destiny like she always thought she did.</p>
<p>"Our victory over the calamity," she finally said. "It isn't written in the stars, is it?"</p>
<p>She wanted Link's answer, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she actually did.</p>
<p>"Neither is our loss," Link replied. "Nothing is written in the stars."</p>
<p>Zelda blinked as she thought upon his answer, looking at the book. The Princess could be colored surprised when Link reached forward and grabbed it, flipping through the pages as she nestled back into his hold.</p>
<p>"The taste of your lips is like biting into forbidden fruit," Link read aloud. "One I cannot have any more of, and yet must avert my gaze away from. Your eyes, soulful and pleading, beg for what we cannot change. You see, my love, these people who divide us don't see the stars above them. Our destiny of love is too great a picture for their feeble minds, endlessly filled with hatred. This is why I must leave you now. For us to be caught in this manner would confuse them into more violence."</p>
<p>"Wow that's wordy," Link said.</p>
<p>"That wasn't too bad of a reading, Link," Zelda said. "And you picked a good scene for someone who has never read it."</p>
<p>"Keep going?" He asked, moving the open book so they could both see it. "It looks like the girl part is up next."</p>
<p>"Juliette, Link," Zelda reminded him. "Her name is Juliette."</p>
<p>"Right, right," Link said with nods.</p>
<p>"Romeus," Zelda said. "I know the lust you hide, for I harbor it too. Why consider the earth when we have the stars, why care for their hate when we have our love? What is more important? Stay with me in this time of conflict and I know you'll be with me forever. Let me feel your fingertips soothe me, let them play a lullaby upon my skin I haven't yet heard, let your lust free as no nobleman should. I love you with all my heart. Can you in honesty say you do not wish to stay?"</p>
<p>"I cannot," Link continuing with his characters next line. "But as the sun draws nearer, peaking around the horizon, I fear our love is too much, that too much it will endanger us. With the death of Marcuccio, I with every next passing moment fear for you. My family will you say you took advantage of me, and yours will say I took advantage of you. They will never see love. Our union is not enough to dispel them of their hate."</p>
<p>"You're lying to me," Zelda said, continuing as Juliette. "Something happened you are not telling me of. Why do you refrain, why do you guard yourself?"</p>
<p>"I am protecting you from the truth," Link said.</p>
<p>"You do not lie of your love for me," Zelda argued. "Why would you lie of anything else?"</p>
<p>"I apologize," Link replied. "I was concealing something from you, to perhaps protect my honor, but…your cousin…you received word that he has passed away, yes?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Romeus," Zelda said. "What does that have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>"Because I killed him for murdering Marcuccio," Link said completely out of character before looking to Zelda. "He killed her cousin?"</p>
<p>"This author adds a lot of drama for drama's sake," Zelda explained.</p>
<p>"Apparently," Link said before continuing to read. "I have been banished on account of my crime and you are to marry the Count. I killed your cousin in blood cold as ice. I have succumbed to our families feud. You should want nothing to do with me. Romeus stands up and begins to leave."</p>
<p>Zelda had to keep from laughing.</p>
<p>"That's stage direction," she said. "You don't read that part."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Zelda cuddled in closer for her next line, truly becoming comfortable in the crook of Link's neck.</p>
<p>"Don't leave," she said, with more sincerity than any other prior line.</p>
<p>Link heard it and didn't continue on with his next words, placing the book down as he folded it closed. He searched for his next words as Zelda waited for them with heavy eyelids.</p>
<p>He knew sometime after this night he would have to leave, so he knew couldn't assure her of anything else. Zelda resigned herself to closing her eyes for just a second as she waited until sleep succumbed her.</p>
<p>After about an hour of staring at the dark room in front of him and thinking of nothing else but their fate, Link fell asleep as well.</p>
<p>Thus, their actions were nothing too salicious, as Her Highness still had her virtue when Link left the next morning, but they cuddled closer together than they likely should have, and fell asleep in each other's arms.</p>
<p>The next morning Zelda found a note in Link's handwriting that read:</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last night I said that nothing is ever written in the stars. But when I got to thinking about it, you in my arms and my heart full, I started to think that if anything is written in the stars, I think it may be us. For now we'll go back to how things were, but once the calamity is defeated, I think we are due to read those stars, truly comprehend them and marvel at them. Let's deal with these earthly concerns first, then live to love another day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours, Link</em>
</p>
<p>Over the next couple weeks, the pair stuck to their word, prioritizing the calamity and not indulging their feelings. There would be a lingering touch or gaze here and there, but nothing as improper as the kisses in their daydreams.</p>
<p>In fact, Link and Zelda did well to ignore it right up until Link had to make the choice between defeating Calamity Ganon or fleeing to continue to protect the love of his life.</p>
<p>He chose the latter and all of Hyrule paid the price.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Link's note was seen by someone other than its intended recipient was two years after the calamity befell upon Hyrule.</p>
<p>Greedy Hylians wrought by the raw ruin of Hyrule and attempting to recover from the sheer destruction would occasionally brave Hyrule Castle, dodging guardians enough to gather loot to sell, and thus guarantee their well-being.</p>
<p>The first people to make it to Princess Zelda's bedchambers were beyond excited at their luck, pillaging every nook and cranny for anything valuable. They looked under, behind, over, and in everything, including a small jewelry box that hadn't yet fallen off Zelda's vanity.</p>
<p>Dumping it out, the thief rejoiced at the necklace he found as the insignificant, invaluable note floated down like a leaf unto the rubble of Zelda's floor. The thieves thought nothing of the note that meant everything to the Princess of a Hyrule now gone.</p>
<p>The note stayed for a spell, quivering in shifting breezes until the wind was rampant enough to pick it up. It flew through the clouds like a proud Rito. It sat upon mountains like a vigilant Goron. It bounced across the sands of the desert like a spirited Gerudo on a sand seal. It rested at the shores of rippling water like a graceful Zora, lucky not to be pushed into the wetness that would ruin the paper.</p>
<p>A hundred years later, the person who wrote it recovering from his fatal injuries in the Shrine of Resurrection and the person who read it keeping Calamity Ganon at bay with her sealing power, the note flitted to the Great Plateau, to an old man sitting at a flickering campfire.</p>
<p>The note reached danger for the first time in a miraculous hundred years, caught by a strong hand before it could jump into the flames.</p>
<p>The old man brought it to his line of sight with intrigue in his creased eyes, turquoise flames erupting around him as they always had. He waited on this plateau for the hero to awaken, to guide him into his forgotten destiny to save Hyrule.</p>
<p>So as he scanned the note, he thought it nothing more than a long lost love letter until he saw the name at the end, his expression changing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Link.</em>
</p>
<p>So Link was in love with someone before the calamity, before he lost consciousness protecting the princess. The King noticed a name at the top, nearly faded away. Bringing it closer to the fire, he saw a name only befitting of daughters of the royal family and his lips parted with a soft gasp.</p>
<p>Link was in love with Zelda. And the closeness between them that the King remembered suggested the reverse was also true.</p>
<p>His head tipped to the side and his regret ached as much as it did a hundred years ago. The King soon crumpled the note in his fisted hands, diving his forehead down to meet them and clutching it tight.</p>
<p>"He'll come back, my dear Zelda," the old man said. "I promise he'll come back and free you…for real this time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>